boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Can't See Past This
By Firey. [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] I can't see past this haze It's like a fiery blaze It's blinding me Oh is this meant to be? The past is like a blinding light That shines in me but hurts like a bite I was foolish with my future '' And my failure is the picture.'' Prologue "Skypaw? Skypaw, where are you?" The dappled she-cat grimaced as she searched for her apprentice through the undergrowth. "Skypaw, this isn't a joke!" The she-cat sighed as she sat down, defeated. "Skypaw, if you're here, just come out right now. The whole Clan is worried and Blackstar is sending out search patrols!" But there was no reply from the apprentice who was sitting on the tree above her mentor. Her eyes were closed, and she swayed, as though listening to the wind. The dappled she-cat growled softly and stood back up. Skypaw moved with her, following her through the trees. A disturbance in the Aura. Skypaw shuddered violently as the spirit inside of her whispered something in her ear. You must act now and get rid of this disturbance. The young apprentice blinked slowly as her once sky blue eyes began to turn into a green looking color. "A disturbance." She whispered softly as she halted above the dappled she-cat's head. "You are the disturbance." Skypaw whispered, this time louder. The she-cat jerked her head up and stared at Skypaw. "Skypaw! What are you doing up in the tree?" But the mentor didn't see the look in her apprentice's eyes as the young she-cat leaped down from the tree. "Skypaw-?" The apprentice bared her teeth, and batted her claws across the dappled she-cat's neck. "Get rid of the disturbance." She repeated. "Wha-? Skypaw, what are you doing?" She shrieked as Skypaw slashed her claws across her neck, killing her. Good, the disturbance is gone now. Skypaw's eyes returned to a normal blue, but her head was hurting. She didn't know what had happened, and that wasn't her at all. What you saw now was not Skypaw, but was a spirit that was controlling the young she-cat. This she-cat had no control over the things she did just now, and this isn't the end of this. You'll see that soon, Skypaw will realize there's something inside of her, but she won't try to get rid of it. She can't see past what she's done, and it will affect her badly. Will you choose the harder path? Or will you go down the easy path and relax? Read on and see... Chapter One "Dapplestream?" Skypaw murmured, her eyes resting on her mentor. "Dapplestream!" She screamed. There were footsteps, and Blackstar emerged with a few other GorseClan cats. "Skypaw, where were you this entire time?" Blackstar scolded. Skypaw looked up at his leader, confused. "I was never gone-! I don't even remember what just happened... I only know that I fell asleep one night, then everything's hazy." Pineheart narrowed his eyes. "There is something wrong. Skypaw should remember what has just happened. Tell us Skypaw, who attacked Dapplestream?" "I don't know!" Skypaw wailed. "I don't remember anything about my disappearance. I don't even know what just happened. I just woke up here with my dead mentor next to me." Blackstar's face was grim. "I'm sorry, Skypaw, but you are under GorseClan arrest for now. You must prove to us that you are not a monster before we release you again." Skypaw's eyes widened, but she didn't argue. "Of course, Blackstar." Three other warriors led her away. Skypaw bowed her head, feeling a pit of anger boil in her stomach. Why am I angry? It was my fault. I should just feel guilty... She didn't know why she was feeling so angry, so willing to kill. Then something overwhelmed her. With one blink, her eyes turned green once again. She turned on the three warriors, slashing and hacking. "Skypaw!" Blackstar growled. But the apprentice didn't slow down. She tore the first warrior off her, tearing a big gap in his stomach. She clawed the next one, killing him just as fast. The last one had the sense to run. When Skypaw was free, she turned and dashed off into the wilderness. Blackstar stared after her, certain that Skypaw was a danger to his Clan. ~_~_~_~_~ "Who are you?" Skypaw blearly blinked opened her eyes, and saw a calico she-cat staring at her. "Are you alright?" The she-cat mewed worriedly. "Yeah, where am I though?" The she-cat looked a bit cautious. "You plunged forward, and crashed into a tree. I didn't know what to do with you because you looked so angry, so ready to kill." Skypaw felt her stomach lurch. She felt something like this had happened last time, with Dapplestream. "I don't know what's going on," Skypaw whispered, "I swear to StarClan that wasn't me." The she-cat shrugged, "What's your name? I'm Tawny, and I thought I might as well hang out with you for awhile, since you're alone and young." "I'm Skypaw." "Nice name," Tawny purred. "You stay here, I'll hunt for you, alright?" Skypaw nodded, "Okay." When Tawny came back, Skypaw was still thinking about the death of Dappleshine. There were no cats nearby but Skypaw. She was certain that the killer had ran off, and knocked out Skypaw, therefore putting the blame on her. But the incident that just happened haunted her mind. She had been running... from Blackstar? She remembered him telling her that she was arrested, but she forgot what happened after that. Anger! She was angry, and then she blanked out. "Still thinking?" "Yeah." Tawny dropped a rabbit by her paws, and purred. "Have you ever tasted rabbit?" Skypaw glanced at the creature, then shook her head. "I've only tasted mouse and vole before." "Not ever birds?" "No." Tawny laughed. "You live a strange life, Skypaw. I wonder what was happening with you earlier today. When I found you crashing into the tree, your eyes were green instead of blue." That sunk in, and Skypaw gulped. "G-green?" Tawny nodded as she began to sort a few leaves and herbs, "Yeah, it was slightly green, but maybe it was just the sun reflecting off of it." Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions